


The Probability of Love in the Lab

by junkyreen



Series: The Lab AU [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lab, I love The Lab, M/M, The Lab AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: After a long day at The Lab, Vincent and Wendell go home. They kiss, they talk, and Vincent gets flustered on various occasions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write in this tense so it was a little odd to me. But I absolutely adore this ship and The Lab AU (why isn't there more stuff for the lab au tho) so I wrote about it. It just kinda happened and I tried to capture the right personalities (I'm not sure it went very well). I tried my best when writing in this tense, which I don't normally write in.  
> Just so you know I didn't write Wendell the way he spoke in this episode

I finished packing up all my DJ equipment and relaxed at the door for a few seconds, watching Wendell fidget with the toothpick in his mouth as he finished up with his sweep, looking in every crook and cranny. Once Wendell was finished, he met up with me at the door.  

"Hey, Wendell!" 

Wendell only replied with a small grunt, and grabbed my hand. He pulled the toothpick in his mouth out with his free hand and quickly kissed me. As he pulled away, I protested.

"Wendell, we both agreed not to kiss at work."

"I mean, no one's around, so I went for it," Wendell replied, walking out of the doors and putting his toothpick back in his mouth.

I paused for a second, then ran out after him hollering a "Wait! Hold on."

Wendell turned around and stopped while a caught up with him. 

"I, uh, did you know that a significant anthropology finding showed that toothpicks have been around even longer than our own species. Skulls believed to belong to Neanderthals show signs of having their teeth picked clean by some sort of tool," I stated, watching Wendell's lips.

Wendell took the toothpick away from his lips and yanked me down to kiss him again. I yelped a little even though I expected the kiss. After calming down I smiled into the kiss. I always adored when Wendell kissed me like this. Wendell was the one to pull away from the kiss, which caused me to pout.

"How about we go home." Wendell saw how my pout didn't change, and I had tried my puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Then we can kiss in a more comfortable place, Vince."

Realizing that using my puppy dog eyes weren't going to work, I nodded and got into his car.

 

 

When we were about halfway there, Wendell started to talk about when we first met.

"I remember when I first met you, I thought you were lame," Wendell did some type of snort, "You showed me that you weren't   _completely_ lame."

I nodded, knowing that this was just Wendell's way of joking around with me.

"What about you, babe? What'd you think of me?"

"Oh, well, did you know that feelings of love can occur as early as 0,2 seconds after first establishing visual contact with someone."

"Huh?" Wendell took his eyes off of the road and looked at me for a second. I shrunk down into my seat and blushed madly.

"Just keep your eyes on the road! It's bad enough you only use one hand on the steering wheel. I'll explain, gosh. I, uh, when we first met I was scared of you, that I'll admit. But even though I was scared of you I thought you were really cute, lovely, and I, um, had a crush on you instantly. I know it sounds stupid  but I really think it was, ah, love at first sight." I breathed out, trying to get this over with as fast as possible.

To Wendell's convenience, we were at a red light and he could look right at me. I covered my face in my hands.

"Oh, no, don't look at me please, it's embarrassing!"

Wendell chuckled, which made me move my fingers so I could peak at him. The light turned green and he had his eyes on the road again.

"Let's get this straight, you're the cute one in this relationship. Not me." 

His comment made me sink even further into my seat and my face as red as ever. I felt Wendell's hand reach over to take my left hand, bringing it to the console. He didn't let go of it, which confused me.

"W-Wendell?" 

I got another one of his famous grunts as a response.

"Why are you holding my hand? You never do that. You said you didn't like holding hands," I said this in a very confused voice, more confused than I wanted, really.

At this point, we were pulling into the parking garage to our apartment building.

"Being around you so much has given my heart a soft spot for you in particular." 

He let go of my hand, opening his door and getting out of the car. I followed him and we made our way to the elevator. Wendell had gotten to the elevator doors before me, and was already waiting for the elevator when I stood next to him. He grabbed my hand again, which made me smile. I really enjoyed holding his hand.

The elevator doors had opened and Wendell pulled me in, pressing the button for our floor somehow. He pinned me to the wall and started to kiss my neck.

"W-Wendell isn't there camera's-"

"Oh just shut up and enjoy this for a second," Wendell demanded, continuing to kiss at my neck.

"O-Okay, but are you really? In the elevator?" I asked, not completely comfortable with this happening in the _elevator_  of all places. He couldn't just waited until they were in their apartment to do that.

There was a small ding and I felt Wendell pull away from my neck, giving me a smirk and walking out of the elevator. I reluctantly followed him. Wendell didn't smile very often, so Vincent had to cherish this moment. I was still thinking about Wendell's breath-taking smile when the said man tried to get my attention.

"Hey, Vince?"

"Interesting fact; when you smile your body is in a relaxed state, which assists in boosting the immune system to keep you healthy and strong." I blurted

"So you were thinking about my smile." Wendell asked, turning away from the fridge to look at me.

"How- How could you possibly know that I was thinking about that?"

Wendell shrugged and then said, "When you spit out those facts of yours, they tend to be about what you think about."

I pulled my hat over my face so it covered my eyes and part of my red face and squeaked out, "You have a nice smile, okay? I really think you should smile more."

"Well, what the prince wants he shall get." Wendell walked over to me, a beer in one hand. He still managed to pick me up bridal style. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now let the knight in shining armor carry Prince Vincent to his bed."

I nodded, and Wendell kissed me quickly on the lips before dropping me on the bed. He then turned on the television and sitting in the bed next to me. He took a sip of his beer and held my hand.

 

 

The next day, I was getting ready for work and looked into the mirror in the middle of blow-drying my hair when I noticed the purple spots on my neck.

"Wendell!" I shouted, storming over to where he was in our bedroom, still only in my boxers. "You know Daisy will ask about these! You also know she will tell everyone she sees!"

"You see, Vince, I love you and all but," Wendell pulled a toothpick out of his pocket and pointed it at me. "That is your problem." He put the toothpick in his mouth and smirked at me before grabbing the keys for his car and walking up to me. He kissed me on the cheek and continued to leave. "See you at work!"

I grumbled and continued to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Toothpick fact: http://EzineArticles.com/2787618  
> Love at first sight fact: https://www.sciencedump.com/content/it-possible-fall-love-first-sight-science-has-answer  
> Smiling fact: http://acceledent.com/blog/interesting-facts-about-smiling/


End file.
